L'instinct maternel, c'est inné ou pas
by Niennaju
Summary: Les réactions éventuelles de Kate Beckett face à la maternité. C'est OOC, c'est caricatural, et c'est voulu!
1. Kinder? Surprise!

**Heey! Oui, je sais, je devais me concentrer uniquement sur ma traduction, mais cette fanfic est partie d'un gros délire avec Héloïse sur msn... imaginez: ****prenez une biologiste désoeuvrée et une jeune préparante, ****à 17h un après-midi alors que cette dernière vient de finir ses devoirs, ****ajoutez un zeste de folie, ****remuez, laissez reposer, et ça donne... ça. C'est OOC, c'est caricatural, et c'est voulu!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Kinder ? Surprise !<p>

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Elle avait procédé à une arrestation prodigieuse, avait reçu les félicitations nourries d'Iron Gates et avait râlé contre Castle qui une fois de plus insistait pour qu'elle abandonne son nom de jeune fille depuis qu'ils étaient mariés. Mais jamais elle n'abandonnerait son nom de jeune fille, de quoi aurait-elle l'air lors des arrestations ?

_« -Je suis le détective Kate Castle._

_-Castle, comme le romancier ?_

_-Non, comme dans : nous avons un mandat ! »_

Très peu pour elle, merci.

Puis, les choses commencèrent à aller de mal en pis. Tout d'abord, elle faillit vomir son déjeuner -tartiflette- sur les chaussures d'un suspect lors d'un interrogatoire (ses talents de sprinteuse s'étaient alors révélés extrêmement pratiques). Puis, quand son regard tomba sur le calendrier de la police (où on pouvait voir certains lieutenants aussi vêtus que Nikki Heat sur la couverture de Heat Wave), elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Interdite, elle compta mentalement. Recompta. Compta encore une fois. Sortit sa calculette. Ajusta la marge d'erreur puis arriva à cette conclusion : elle avait exactement 3 semaines, 2 jours, 14 heures, 18 minutes et 5 secondes de retard (elle avait toujours été réglée comme une horloge). Elle se leva brusquement et fila du commissariat en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Castle pour élaborer ses théories loufoques. En effet, ils avaient été très, très, très actifs au niveau des galipettes depuis le mariage (non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, bien au contraire), mais ils ne s'étaient pas protégés, ce qui n'était pas problématique en soi, vu qu'elle prenait la pilule, sauf qu'elle avait précisément oublié de la prendre ce soir là, et que, sa plaquette étant épuisée, elle n'avait pas pensé à refaire son ordonnance. Elle était donc sans filet depuis ce jour là.

Elle entra dans la pharmacie la plus proche et dévalisa le rayon des tests de grossesse sous les yeux médusés du pharmacien, se rendit au drugstore et acheta trois litres de jus d'orange, puis retourna au commissariat, ses sacs sous les bras, et s'enferma dans les toilettes pour femmes.

Une fois en position, elle prit l'un des tests et le fusilla du regard :

"Si jamais tu es positif, je te noie dans la cuvette !"

Une fois les points mis sur les i, elle se mit en position, et arrosa la tige.

Le plus dur fut l'attente avant la révélation du test ... Elle ferma les yeux, de peur de voir ses angoisses se confirmer. Après plusieurs minutes, elle rouvrit un œil et... tomba dans les pommes à la vue du résultat, car NON, la meilleure détective de NY ne pouvait décemment pas être enceinte, elle le refusait catégoriquement !

Elle répéta la manœuvre avec les quinze autres bâtonnets qu'elle avait en stock, vidant progressivement ses réserves de jus d'orange.

Environ une heure plus tard, elle était entourée de petits signes +, de petits sourires et autres barres bleues qui lui annonçaient tous un destin funeste qu'elle refusait d'envisager.

Une fois qu'elle eu reprit ses esprits, elle songea qu'il y avait une erreur.

Il y avait forcément une erreur.

La rage prit le dessus sur les autres émotions, et, empoignant son glock et son courage à deux mains, elle sortit des toilettes comme une furie et quitta le commissariat pour se rendre à la pharmacie pour la deuxième fois en une heure et demie. Elle sentait que plus jamais Gates ne la féliciterait, mais peu importait, elle allait arrêter ce pharmacien incompétent et coller un procès au dos de ces laboratoires pharmaceutiques inutiles.

"NYPD, les mains en l'air !"

Le pauvre pharmacien crut faire une syncope à la vue de la furie qui lui avait vidé son stock de tests de grossesse. Heureusement pour lui, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui coller une balle de 9mm entre les deux yeux, Ryan et Esposito, qui avaient suivi Beckett sur ordre de Gates, s'interposèrent.

"Beckett, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Ce bordel, c'est que cet incapable m'a vendu des tests de grossesse qui ne marchent pas ! Ils disent tous qu'il y a eu compétition pour savoir qui de Laure Manaudou ou de Alain Bernard atteindrait le trophée !"

Les deux partenaires se dévisagèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Certes, ils savaient que les deux tourtereaux visitaient très (trop?) souvent la salle des archives et que la salle d'interrogatoire était vraiment très bien insonorisée, mais de là à ce que Beckett se prenne un polichinelle dans le tiroir...** I**ls comprenaient qu'elle soit affolée : elle qui tenait tout sous contrôle, y compris son mari, voyait la situation lui échapper totalement. Ils savaient qu'elle avait une peur bleue de la maternité, de peur qu'il arrive la même chose à son enfant que ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

L'inspecteur Ryan s'approcha de sa supérieure et lui dit :

"C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle en fin de compte, non ? En parlant de ça, Jenny et moi essayons aussi d'avoir un bébé, et ...

-Vous le voulez ? Eh ben j'vous file le mien ! répondit-elle excédée.

-Mais... Ce n'est pas ce que ... Je ... Euh, bredouilla-t-il, cherchant un soutien quelconque de la part de son partenaire.

-Tu t'es fourré tout seul dans l'pétrin, Bro, t'assumes maintenant !"

Le pauvre pharmacien regardait cet échange, se demandant sérieusement qui étaient ces énergumènes et s'il devait appeler la police... Pas de bol, il vit leurs insignes : ces trois extraterrestres ETAIENT la dit alors, d'une voix étranglée :

"Euh... si je vous dérange, vous me le dites hein?

-VOUS NOUS DERANGEZ !" répondirent en chœur les 3 acolytes.

Ils furent tirés de leur hurlement par une sonnerie de téléphone. Beckett vérifia l'identifiant sur l'écran ...

"Oh non, pas lui ... Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez foutu le bordel dans ma vie pour les 20 prochaines années…"

Elle décrocha, des éclairs dans les yeux

"RICHARD ALEXANDER RODGERS!

-Quoi, mon lapinou?

-Pas lapin, mais bientôt baleine à cause de toi ! POURQUOI, Ô POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT CA A MOIIIII ?

-Fait quoi?

-Tu ne me verras plus jamais nue, et plus jamais je ne...

-AAAAAAH on veut pas savoir! répondirent en chœur Ryan et Espo

-C'est comme voir ses propres parents en train de le faire, beurk" rajouta Esposito

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel suite à la réaction de ses 2 subordonnés, puis décida qu'elle se vengerait de Castle de façon bien plus subtile qu'en lui criant dessus … En jouant sur les mots … Oh oui, elle allait l'attaquer sur son propre terrain !

« Désolée, j'ai failli être repérée, j'ai dû jouer un rôle, tu m'as servi de couverture … Pour te dédommager, je te promets que tu vas passer une soirée DONT TU TE SOUVIENDRAS TOUTE TA VIE ! ».

Elle raccrocha le téléphone, puis imita le rire diabolique de son cher mari lorsqu'il mettait à exécution un plan digne de ce nom.

Une fois sortis de la pharmacie, les 3 compères retournèrent au commissariat. Une chance que Castle soit en train de faire la promotion de son nouveau livre, _Heat Again_ :Kate avait tout le temps de penser à sa vengeance...

Tout d'abord, elle l'attirerait dans ses filets, ce qui ne serait pas difficile : elle aurait juste à mettre ce petit ensemble Victoria's Secret qu'ils avaient acheté la semaine dernière (en testant au passage le confort des cabines d'essayage), puis, quand elle l'aurait ferré, elle continuerait de faire monter la chaleur... jusqu'à la douche glacée. Oui, c'était un bon plan... Comme quoi, un an et demi de mariage avec un écrivain n'apportait pas que des désavantages, surtout pour élaborer des plans de vengeance !

Elle rentra au loft, et se lança dans les préparatifs :un verre de vin -merde, elle n'allait plus y avoir droit pendant les 8 prochains mois-, disposa également des bougies un peu partout, des pétales de roses, faisant un chemin vers la chambre de Castle, tamisa les lumières, mis une ambiance musicale TRES adaptée, et ce petit ensemble noir en dentelle qui laissait très peu de place à l'imagination. Pendant ces préparatifs, ses hormones commencèrent à bouillonner et elle sentit la chaleur s'infiltrer en elle. Elle se sermonna intérieurement : elle devait l'allumer, pas craquer ! Elle mettait la dernière touche à sa préparation quand elle entendit son homme ouvrir la se retourna, tout sourire

"Castle" dit-elle sensuellement en se rapprochant peu à peu de lui avec une démarche féline "Il faut que je te dise ..." rajouta-t-elle inclinant sa tête vers son oreille, et commençant à lui mordiller le lobe de manière très suggestive.

L'écrivain fut surpris par l'arrêt soudain de sa femme, puis la vit se pencher, et lui vomir sur les chaussures.

"Il faut que tu me dises ... que tu es malade ?" reprit-il, à moitié surpris et à moitié dégouté.

Elle prit un pan de la chemise de Castle et s'essuya la bouche avec. "Tu es vraiment long à la détente ma parole ... Les sautes d'humeur, la référence à la baleine, les nausées ... Non, ça n'a toujours pas fait tilt ?" Enuméra-t-elle, de plus en plus énervée.

"Euh ..." se contenta-t-il de répondre, de peur de s'en prendre une s'il faisait fausse route

"Alakazam Jackass, je suis un kinder surprise" hurla-t-elle

"Effectivement, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie…" murmura-t-il


	2. Grossesse:hormones,envies et frustration

**Le duo infernal a encore frappé, et vous livre donc le 2e chapitre, écrit en une seule soirée (même pas) arrosée sur msn, de son craquage de slip à 4 mains! (je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me semblait beaucoup moins bizarre dans ma tête... xD)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Grossesse : hormones, envies et frustrations<p>

**_Mois 1 _**:

Kate n'en était qu'à son premier mois, et déjà elle souhaitait plus que tout être au jour où elle serait délivrée. Non pas pour voir la trombine du mouflet que Castle lui avait installé dans le ventre, non, mais parce que sa vie s'était muée en enfer. Ses journées se décomposaient désormais plus ou moins ainsi: tout d'abord, elle se réveillait en sursaut sur le coup de 3 heures du matin pour vomir des fluides dont elle était persuadée que même Lanie ignorait l'existence, puis, ne pouvant plus dormir, elle descendait à la cuisine se goinfrer de chocapics (depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait des envies de chocapics).

Une fois qu'elle prenait son service, elle faisait en moyenne 3 allez-retours aux WC par heure (elle était désormais entraînée pour les jeux Olympiques, et cherchait activement où s'inscrire pour y participer)

Castle était bien évidemment insupportable : il ne cessait de lui demander si tout allait bien.

"Nan je vais pas bien, ducon, comment pourrais-je aller bien dans l'état dans lequel tu m'as mise ?" était devenue sa réplique préférée.

Mais elle devait avouer que cet état s'accompagnait de contreparties agréables : sa libido, qui n'avait jamais été particulièrement basse, atteignait des sommets (le plan de travail de la cuisine de Castle pouvait en témoigner) et chaque personne de sa famille était à ses pieds, elle avait juste à demander pour obtenir. Elle en profitait d'ailleurs grandement ... Non pas avec son père, Martha ou Alexis, qu'elle ménageait dans ses requêtes, mais avec Castle, qu'elle prenait grand soin de rendre chèvre.

Elle faisait semblant de s'endormir sur le canapé dès qu'il fallait préparer à manger, elle se réveillait à 4h du mat' avec une furieuse envie de p'tits pois à la menthe en sachant pertinemment que son mari se précipiterait pour aller lui en trouver, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible à New York -elle le savait, elle avait vérifié, exprès.

Elle ne supportait plus son regard de chiot constipé non plus, mais le pire (enfin, pire…) avait certainement été la première échographie. Elle ne savait pas que celle-ci passait par une déviation, même s'il n'y avait pas de travaux sur son ventre. Si seulement Bison Futé l'avait prévenue, elle aurait pu se préparer au 2e effet kiss cool. Quand elle vit la tige s'avancer vers cette partie de son anatomie, elle se mit à hurler :

"Attendez, c'est quoi ça ? Si vous m'enfoncez ce truc dans le... aaaaaah"

Son "aaah" avait été beaucoup plus suggestif que prévu. Castle et le gynéco la regardèrent bizarrement, tandis qu'elle essayait de rattraper les dégâts :

"Bah quoi, Ricky, tu m'as déjà entendue crier plus fort non ? Et puis, on m'enfonce un bâton dans le...

-Euuuh... toussota le praticien, voilà votre bébé.

-Où ça? demanda Kate, qui ne voyait que des pixels sur l'écran.

-Là, regarde ! Dit Castle, les larmes aux yeux, ému comme devant son 1er Spiderman de collection.

-Cette huître, là ? répondit elle perplexe. Comment un truc aussi petit peut-il être aussi chiant ?"

Le gynéco reprit la parole

" La taille est bonne, et le cœur bat régulièrement, il n'y a aucun soucis à vous faire.

-Oui, mais pour être sûr, vous ne voulez pas refaire une écho ? demanda Kate, pleine d'espoir …

-A la fin du 1er trimestre, madame.

-Oh… fit-elle, déçue.

-Ne me dit pas que tu veux te reprendre ce machin dans le… commença Castle.

-Mais non, voyons ! " répondit-elle d'un air choqué qui ne convainquit personne.

Elle devait quand même s'avouer qu'elle avait hâte d'être à la fin du 1er trimestre…

**_Mois 3 :_**

"Vite chéri !

-Pourquoi vite ? On n'a rendez vous que dans 1h…

-Je refuse d'être en retard à l'écho !

-Quoi, c'est tout ?

-Ah, et je ferais bien un détour par Haagen-Dazs aussi… et j'ai plus de chocapics !

-T'en as mangé 3 boîtes en deux jours... qu'est-ce que t'as avec ces foutus chocapics à la fin ?

-Bah le chien sur le paquet ... il me fait penser à toi ! "

Il leva un sourcil de manière suggestive.

"J'ai entendu dire que ce chien était un chaud lapin ... tu veux que j'te montre ? "

Elle sentit ses hormones s'enflammer.

"Attend, j'appelle le gynéco pour repousser…

-Oh oui, repousse-moi !

-D'accord…"

Dit-elle en raccrochant le combiné et en commençant à partir.

"Kate ? Chérie ? Bah reviens !

-Non c'est bon, mon taux d'hormone est retombé.

-c'est dommage, parce que je connais autre chose, qui, lui, est très haut... "

Elle jeta un coup d'œil

"Bon, OK, mais vite fait, alors, pour te faire plaisir…"

_1h, une commode, deux chaises, un sommier (le 4e depuis le début de sa grossesse), et un nombre incalculables de bibelots cassés plus tard…_

Rick sortit un petit carnet d'un des tiroirs de son bureau et nota scrupuleusement les catastrophes passionnelles, comme il aimait les appeler.

"Tu fais quoi ?

-Je mesure l'ampleur des dégâts ... D'après mes calculs, c'est exponentiel en fonction du mois de grossesse ... A mon avis, le 9e mois sera prometteur, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Sauf que je ressemblerai plus à un cachalot qu'à autre chose, à ce moment-là… répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

-D'où l'ampleur des dégâts… d'ailleurs, tu savais qu'un testicule de cachalot pesait une tonne ?

-J'ai l'air d'avoir des testicules ? répondit-elle vexée et excédée.

-Toi, non, mais en revanche, lui...

-Ou elle...

-… On sait pas!" acheva-t-il.

Après avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans le loft, histoire qu'Alexis et Martha ne se cassent pas un bras sur un pied de chaise, ils partirent en direction de l'hôpital.Kate attendait ce moment avec impatience, et pour la première fois, elle bénit presque l'huître : c'était un peu Noël avant l'heure. Mais quand elle vit le gynéco s'avancer avec sa sonde, les clochettes qui retentissaient dans sa tête eurent des ratés.

"Nan mais y'a tromperie sur la marchandise là, c'était pas ce qui était prévu..." dit elle outrée lorsque le médecin lui mit la sonde sur le ventre.

"Chéri, toi qui es riche, tu veux pas lui graisser la patte pour que j'ai droit au même traitement que la dernière fois ?

-Mais madame, on ne cherche pas à voir la même chose par rapport à la 1ere échographie.

-Mais je m'en fous de voir moi, je veux ressentir !"

-Ce soir, lapinou, ce soir...

-Tais-toi, le chiot constipé, t'arrives pas à me faire ressentir ça!"

Une fois l'échographie presque terminée, le gynécologue se tourna vers les futurs parents :

"Vous voulez savoir le sexe de votre bébé?

-Oui ! s'exclama Castle

-Hors de question !" répondit Beckett

Castle jeta un coup d'œil à sa muse, qui lui répondit d'un regard capable de calmer les ardeurs d'un yorkshire en rut à la saison des amours.

"OK, OK… mais… et pour le prénom ?

-Bah l'huître, c'est classe comme prénom, non ? Sinon, on en prévoit deux, Jackass, et on a encore six mois pour y réfléchir…"

**_Mois 5 :_**

"MOI VIVANTE, JAMAIS tu entends !

-Mais lapinou ?

-J'AI DIT NON !

-Tu dis ça simplement à cause de tes sautes d'humeur…

-MES SAUTES D'HUMEUR ELLES T'...

-Pas devant Alexis, voyons !

-Papa, j'ai déjà entendu pire...

-Ok, ok, désolée Alexis, j'me calme, mais je signe et persiste qu'il faudra me passer sur le corps si tu comptes appeler notre bébé Nikki si c'est une fille !

-C'est déjà fait, dit Castle avec malice.

-Papa !

-Dans tes bouquins tu t'envoies en l'air avec Nikki, tu trouves pas ca un peu incestueux ?

-Techniquement, c'est pas moi, c'est Rook qui s'envoie en l'air avec Nikki… Et pourquoi pas Johanna ?

-Ouiiiii, bien sûr ! « Bienvenue au monde ma chérie, tu portes le prénom de ta grand mère assassinée! », génial comme présage !

-Bon… En tant qu'écrivain, il faut un nom d'écrivain !

-Si tu proposes Richard, je te promets que je t'arrache les…

**-**Non non non ! Mais par exemple, Arthur Conan Doyle était un maître du policier, donc pourquoi pas Arthur pour un garçon?

-J'aime bien Arthur, intervint Alexis

-Et si l'huître est une fille? remarqua Kate

-Agatha Christie est l'incontournable des romans policiers...

-Agatha Castle? Ça fait pas un peu trop de A?

-Ouais, bon... Mais t'as qu'à y mettre du tien aussi !

-J'ai toujours adoré Emily Brontë... répondit rêveusement Kate

-Sérieusement ? Wuthering Heights ? rigola Castle

-Wuthering Heights est un très bon livre, et je te pisse à la raie, cher écrivain. Je disais juste que Emily, c'est joli.

-D'accord, d'accord, concéda Castle, si c'est Laure Manaudou qui a eu la médaille d'or, ça sera Emily, et si c'est Alain Bernard, ça sera Arthur ! "

Sur ce, Kate rendit son déjeuner dans l'évier afin de marquer son approbation "je suis hyper contente" dit-elle une fois débarbouillée.

"Tant qu'on est lancé ... Est-ce qu'on choisit la déco pour la chambre ? demanda le futur papa plein d'espoir, imaginant déjà le ciel étoilé, les murs vers anis et orangés, la frise avec les nounours, les doudous parsemés un peu partout, la chaise à bascule afin d'endormir leur petite merveille

-4 murs, un berceau, une table à langer, ça suffit non ? A quoi ça sert la déco, il ou elle ne fera que pioncer dedans, donc avec les yeux fermés, difficile d'apprécier l'environnement ...

-Rabat-joie" murmura-t-il, ses élans créatifs coupés courts.

Il ne put rester ronchon très longtemps. En effet, Kate venait de se préparer un café et se servait de son ventre comme d'un plateau télé. Pour compléter le tableau, elle déposa quelques biscuits en équilibre à côté de la tasse "au cas où j'aurais une fringale" lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice. Ce spectacle réjouissait toujours l'écrivain, car ça finissait inévitablement en catastrophe : catastrophe prévisible car bien que son ventre soit bien plus rond que la moyenne vu l'avancement de sa grossesse, il n'était pas assez important pour que ses trésors alimentaires ne soient stables très très longtemps. A croire que cela amusait Kate de foutre en l'air tous les tapis du loft en renversant son café. Secrètement, Castle aimait quand elle faisait ça : son âme d'enfant ressortait instantanément, et il avait envie de faire lui aussi des bêtises. Les yeux pétillants, il tendit la main vers les chocapics, sachant très bien quelle allait être la réaction de sa femme.

-PAS TOUCHE ! hurla-t-elle en tendant le bras pour protéger ses trésors, renversant au passage tout le liquide noir sur elle. Elle grogna, frustrée du gâchis de son déca -bordel, après l'alcool, être privée de vraie caféine la tuait littéralement- et la tasse eu un gracieux mouvement parabolique avant de s'écraser contre le tapis avec la classe d'un cachalot échoué sur une plage bretonne.

Rick dit d'un air malicieux :

"C'est le 3e tapis que tu ruines depuis le début de la semaine !

-Mais si tu touchais pas à mes chocapics aussi..." ronchonna-t-elle avant de se prendre un coup de pied "et l'huître est d'accord avec moi en plus!

-Si tout le monde est contre moi, je m'incline

-T'inquiètes, p'pa, moi j'suis solidaire, assura Alexis

-Heureusement que mon 1er bébé est totalement fusionnel, que deviendrais-je sinon ? "Répondit-il en lui faisait un gros câlin -qu'elle avait bien mérité, il faut l'avouer- "Tu n'auras quand même pas la voiture que tu me réclames depuis 1 semaine, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

-Mais p'pa !

-Si tu m'avais soutenue, j'aurais pu le convaincre pour toi, c'est ballot", fit Kate, taquine.

Elle se reprit un nouveau coup de pied.

"Vivement que je sois débarrassée, si ce truc reprend encore mon ventre pour un ballon de foot, ça va pas le faire... je tiendrai jamais jusqu'au 9e mois…"

**_Mois 9 :_**

Ahhhh, le 9e et dernier mois de grossesse … Le mois où l'on sent la délivrance se rapprocher, mais où paradoxalement le temps parait incroyablement plus long (chaque minute correspondant au bas mot à 60 secondes ! Rien que ça !). C'est aussi le mois où les hormones sont à leur paroxysme, où chaque effleurement se transforme en torture sensuelle, et où chaque personne, chaque objet, chaque nature morte (spécialement si elle est longue et effilée … oui, oui, même la tringle à rideau)fait fantasmer la femme enceinte.

Ce panel de sensations fortes émoustillait fortement Castle, qui se faisait un plaisir d'assouvir les moindres désirs de Madame, même les plus osés ! (et autant dire que le stade des menottes en fourrure avait été dépassé depuis belles lurettes !

Après une nuit assez courte et plutôt sportive, Castle descendit en sifflotant prendre son petit déjeuner, mais fut stoppé dans son élan par sa merveilleuse épouse, très peu vêtue, le déshabillant du regard. Rick déglutit difficilement, hypnotisé par l'intensité du regard de braise que lui lançait Kate. Malgré toute l'expérience accumulée, il ne s'y faisait toujours pas ! Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, se baissa, inclina la tête et … (ahah bande de pervers, vous y avez cru hein ?) se mit à chuchoter au niveau du ventre « ferme les yeux poussin, tu ne veux pas voir papa et maman faire ça … encore une fois. »

« Rick … T'es trop long, dépêche où j'me débrouille toute seule ! » le supplia-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta et la fit grimper jusqu'aux tringles à rideaux.

3h plus tard, en plein film au cinéma, elle lui glissa à l'oreille un torride « rejoins-moi dans 2 minutes dans les toilettes pour femmes ! ». Il ne lui fallu que 58 secondes pour y arriver (nouveau record mondial, sous contrôle d'huissier), déjà débarrassé de sa chemise, de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes. Ils furent tellement bruyants que les spectateurs des salles d'à côté en eurent pour leur argent !

Au supermarché, en fin d'après-midi, elle fut de nouveau très excitée à la vue des concombres, et Rick se vit obligé d'exercer son devoir conjugal dans la réserve du magasin. Ceci aurait pu représenter un fantasme à une époque, mais là, ça devenait trop. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : d'un bon lit pour … dormir ! Il était épuisé. Il avait beau être en forme, assurer un service 3 fois par jour, ce n'était plus de son âge !

Malheureusement pour lui, elle le réveilla en pleine nuit, lui mordilla l'oreille, le caressa de façon on ne peut plus explicite, le ligota au montant du lit, et profita de son autorité pour rassasier sa libido.

Le lendemain matin, il s'éclipsa et alla au commissariat pour « apporter son aide aux gars ».

« -Désolé Castle, mais il n'y a pas d'affaire en cours, là ! dit Esposito

-Même pas un tout p'tit meurtre de rien du tout ? Une attaque de chien ? Un oiseau qui est tombé dans les pommes ? N'importe quoi les gars, s'il vous plait ! Reprit-il, de plus en plus désespéré.

-De qui tu te caches ? demanda Esposito

-Hot Beckett, répondit tout naturellement Castle

-Ca doit vraiment être l'horreur chez toi pour que tu préfères rester avec nous ! » s'amusa Ryan.

-T'as pas idée de ce que c'est que de vivre 24h/24 avec une nympho perfusée aux hormones ! Je suis au bout du rouleau les mecs, si ça continue j'vais faire le piquet de grève, ou non tiens, l'inverse plutôt ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !

-Ne compte pas sur nous pour calmer ses ardeurs ! C'est pt'être ta femme, mais c'est notre boss, et on est casé, bro !

-Ah bah c'est beau la solidarité… J'vous revaudrai ça tiens ! Tsss »

Il allait partir quand une voix sensuelle vint le faire frissonner.

"Riiiick ? Riick ? RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK ? »

Il se mit instinctivement en position de défense (roulé en boule sous le bureau d'Esposito ).

« -Dites lui que je ne suis pas là !

-Donne-nous une bonne raison de le faire » le taquina Ryan

-Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je risque de mourir d'épuisement et que je ne vous ai pas encore rajoutés sur mon testament. »

Sans se concerter, les 2 jeunes lieutenants hurlèrent à l'adresse de Beckett qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Castle de la matinée.

Il passa le reste de la journée avec les gars, afin de prolonger ce moment de répit. Malheureusement, arriva l'heure de rentrer chez lui. Il eut à peine le temps de passer la porte qu'il se fit harponner :

"Riiiick! Riick! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

-oh nonnnnnn, pas ENCORE ! Popol n'arrive plus à suivre, laisse-le se reposer ! Il l'a bien mérité !

-C'EST PAS CA DUCHNOK, TON PUTAIN DE MOUTARD VIENT DE DEGOULINER SUR MES LOUBOUTINS!

-Quoi?

-MES LOUBOUTINS!

-Nan, mais, avant?"

-IT'S SHOW TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!"


	3. Accouchement:contractions et envie de me

**Et voici et voilà... le chapitre 3, toujours aussi OOC et caricatural, ça fait du bien de craquer son slip, parfois :D**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Accouchement : contractions et envies de meurtre<p>

« ! Ça fait mal bordel de m...

-Chérie, calme-toi !

-MAIS JE SUIS CALME, TU LE VOIS PAS? JE SUIS HYPER CALME ALORS MAINTENANT TU VAS CHERCHER TA PUTAIN DE FERRARI, c'est pas comme si je devais expulser un bébé baleine de mon..."

-dégueu, pas de détails ! »

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la Ferrari précédemment susnommée …_

"Fais attention aux tapis chérie, ils sont d'origine !"

-Tes tapis je les emmerde, ok ? Ton mioche a détruit mes Louboutins, alors VENGEANCE !

-Mes tapiiiiiiiis…"

La Ferrari fonça toutes roues dehors (normal pour une voiture) à travers les rues de New York, sans rencontrer d'obstacle. Il faut dire qu'avoir une bal... femme vociférant à la place passager aide beaucoup à se faire un chemin (à prendre en note pour une future expérience). Castle ne put s'empêcher de chanter, à fond sur le volant

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPITAINE FLAM TU N'ES PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS DE NOTREUH

-TA GUEULE ET ACCELERE!"

Une fois arrivés à destination, les futurs nouveaux parents furent pris en charge par le service approprié, et une fois installée en salle de travail, Beckett donna libre cours à la puissance de sa voix à chaque contraction qu'elle ressentait (autant dire que les infirmières eurent vite fait de se mettre des boules Quiés à chaque fois qu'elles passaient dans le coin)

"RICHARD EDGAR oh putain ça rime CASTLE PLUS JAMAIS TU NE T'APPROCHERAS DE MOI EST-CE QUE C'EST BIEN COMPRIS?

-Oui lapinou"

-ET NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS LAPINOU TU M'ENTENDS?"

-Vu comment tu me hurles dans les oreilles, oui, je t'entends..."

Une sage femme plus sourde que les autres s'approcha du couple

"Vous allez me faire sortir ce truc bientôt ? rugit Kate

-Ah, désolée, vous n'êtes pas assez dilatée, répondit l'infirmière après vérification (supervisée par Rick, bien évidemment)

-PARDON? Je vais continuer à souffrir combien de temps comme ça ?"

-Ah mais on peut vous faire une péridurale, si vous voulez..."

-Un peu que je veux !"

La sage femme s'éloigna donc pour préparer le matériel tandis que Rick découvrait qu'il y avait énormément de phalanges dans un doigt humain : Kate avait dû lui en briser au moins 8 rien que dans l'index depuis le début. L'infirmière revint et se posta devant Kate, une seringue à la main

« C'est pour quoi faire ca ? demanda Kate un peu paniquée

-Pour la péridurale, bien sûr !

-Tout compte fait, la césarienne, c'est bien, très bien même…

-Voyons chérie, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de cette aiguille de rien du tout ! Répondit Castle

-Aiguille de rien du tout ? Tu te fous de moi ? T'as vu la taille de l'engin ?

-Mais où est donc passée la flic dure à cuire ?

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, tu aurais déjà poussé ta grande gueulante virile ... comme quand j'avais le rat dans le cou…

-On était dans une maison hantée, voyons ! Et puis il y a prescription !

-Le p'tit Castleounet a peur des fantômes ?

-I ain't afraid of no ghost !

Finalement, Kate prit sur elle et accepta la sentence, si cela pouvait réduire cette affreuse douleur. Les 8 heures suivantes furent les plus longues de leur vie, chacune durant en moyenne 60 minutes ! Enfin, Kate fut transférée en salle d'accouchement. La sage femme lui dit

"Poussez, madame

-NAN MAIS TU CROIS QUE J'FAIS QUOI, LA ? DU TRICOT ?"

-Nan, de la layette", osa Castle dans une tentative de détendre de l'atmosphère, tentative qui se solda par un sinistre craquement de son petit doigt. Il se résigna à ne plus jamais utiliser la touche entrée de son ordinateur.

« TOI, JE TE PROMETS QUE PLUS JAMAIS POPOL NE SERA AUTORISE A VOIR BRENDA »

Finalement, les mots classiques d'un accouchement retentirent

"Je vois la tête... encore un peu!

-Il peut pas se dépêcher de sortir, ce mioche?

-Au moins, il n'a pas la grosse tête, c'est déjà ça" tenta d'ironiser Castle, ce qui se solda par la fin de son pouce... il ne pourrait plus utiliser sa barre d'espace non plus, ce qui allait être problématique pour son prochain roman, il faut bien l'admettre. La mise en page serait quelque peu indigeste, mais tant pis, son merveilleux bébé en valait la peine. Enfin, un bruit retentit dans la pièce... les pleurs de leur enfant.

"MAIS FAITES LE TAIRE ! Hurla Kate

-C'est une fille ! répondit l'infirmière

-ENCORE ? s'exclama Castle

-Si t'es pas content, t'avais qu'à te retenir, vieux, répondit Kate, passablement iritée

-Vous voulez couper le cordon, monsieur?"

-euuuuh..."

Quand l'infirmière lui mit les ciseaux en main, il s'effondra. Ce fut donc l'équipe médicale qui se chargea de l'opération, et c'est ainsi que Castle fut affublé du surnom de papa chochotte. L'infirmière déposa le bébé sur le ventre de sa mère, qui, en voyant sa petite bouille toute fripée et toute tordue se sentit inexplicablement fondre comme neige au soleil

"Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww elle est magnifique! Rick, j'en veux un autre, tout de suite!"

Rick se retourna vers l'infirmière

« Dites, elle dure combien de temps la péridurale ? Je pense qu'elle changera d'avis à l'instant même ou elle n'en sentira plus les effets…

-T'es mauvaise langue, j'suis adorable comme fille, et j'adore les bébés, j'l'ai toujours dit » ajouta-t-elle en toute mauvaise foi

La sage femme s'approcha pour récupérer le bébé et l'amener a la maternité pour le nettoyer, le peser etc... Kate tapa sur les mains de cette importune.

"Pas touche l'amie ! Si tu oses m'éloigner de mon bébé, j'te fous en taule ok ?"

Rick murmura "elle est flic, faites gaffe" à l'infirmière avant de se tourner vers sa toute nouvelle fille

"Donc... On reste sur ce qu'on avait dit ? Emily, c'est bien ça?

-Ouaip!

-Je peux la prendre?

-Même pas en rêve, doué comme t'es, tu la ferais tomber !

-Je te signale qu'Alexis est la fille la plus parfaite du monde"

-Et je ne comprends toujours pas comment ce miracle a pu se produire si l'on prend en compte l'hérédité et l'environnement familial ... Elle devait déjà être autonome bébé, donc ca compte pas"

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois Kate mise dans une chambre individuelle avec son bébé, toute la famille vint voir la nouvelle petite merveille, et quand Alexis voulut prendre sa petite sœur, Kate se vit dans l'obligation de céder. Elle la regarda avec inquiétude

"Ça va, elle n'est pas trop lourde pour toi ? Si tu sens que tu fatigues, tu me la rends, hein ?"

Elle avait placé ses mains en dessous des bras de la jeune fille pour rattraper son bébé en cas d'accident.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Kate, je gère !

-Désolée, question d'hormones, j'angoisse ... même si j'dois avouer que j'te fais plus confiance à toi qu'à ton père !

-Le père te remercie...

-De rien, ça vient du cœur

-Et papy Jim, il a droit d'approcher la p'tite puce ? demanda le grand père en question

-J'me tâte, dit Kate

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Castle

-Kate, si tu réponds, je fais un arrêt cardiaque ... la prévint Jim

-Ah...bah alors...je ne répondrais rien mais un p'tit coup de main serait le bienvenu…"

A ce moment là, Emily Castle se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons, brisant les tympans de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Esposito dit alors "Eh beh, elle a déjà un sacré caractère votre loupiotte !

-Ouais ... j'vous souhaite bien du courage pour les mois, voire les années à venir, dit Ryan

-Hmmm je pense que j'vais déménager moi" ajouta Alexis "j'adore ma p'tite sœur, mais mon sommeil est bien trop précieux ! "


End file.
